The Plasma Queen
by Ebony-the-Black-Dragon
Summary: Touko lost to N and now he has claimed a prize. Rating may change
1. The Final Battle

"Speech"

'Thought'

'_Pokemon talking to N'_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Pokemon. I also realize that she only has five Pokemon on her, I did that for my own reasons._**

* * *

><p>"I… I lost…" Touko muttered, cradling her Cobalion's head. "I failed…"<p>

Her Reshiram had taken out N's Zekrom, destroying the throne room. Before fainting, Reshiram worked to weaken his Carracosta before the Vast White Dragon was taken out by Carracosta's Stone Edge. Next her Serperior took out his Carracosta with a swift Leaf Blade, a critical hit against the water/rock turtle. N's Vanilluxe used Blizzard taking down the Grass Snake. Touko had tears running down her cheeks, crying for her first two Pokémon and their valiant efforts.

With her Zoroark, she was able to faint Vanilluxe and wear down Klinklang before the female illusion fox was taken down by a Hyper Beam. Touko called on Virizion and took out Klinklang and N's Zoroark with a Sacred Sword to each, both attacks surprisingly being critical hits.

Archeops took out Virizion with two Acrobatics, the flying type attacks doing serious damage to the grass/fighting type, enraging Touko because she hated seeing her friends harmed. That's when she finally called on Cobalion and the chaos ensued.

~Flashback~

"Cobalion, please help me!" The brown haired trainer cried, the large Iron Will Pokémon appearing and nuzzling against the teen.

She stroked his blue fur and whispered encouraging words to him, ignoring the battle for a few moments. Cobalion cried quietly and let Touko sob into his fur and properly weep for her fallen friends, head gently resting on her back. N smiled as she interacted with Cobalion, and thought back to all the times he saw her. She cared for her Pokémon, and every time he saw her or sent the Shadow Triad to watch her, she let her Pokémon wander out of their Pokéballs until Team Plasma began acting out of control. They were following his father, thinking that Ghetsis was stronger, stealing Pokémon from the trainers that loved them.

"Come now Touko, we don't need to fight. If you forfeit I will go easy on you." N called out, hoping for a compromise.

He didn't want to fight the courageous trainer; he knew she adored her Pokémon dearly.

"I won't fail all of the trainers all over the globe!" She cried out, tears still falling from her sky blue eyes. "Come on Cobalion, you can do this!"

Cobalion moved in front of Touko and got ready to use Iron Head. It charged toward Archeops, not expecting it to fly out of the way, dodging. It swerved around and smashed a Steel Wing attack into Cobalion. Her throat closed up as her Cobalion cried out in pain.

The battle that would decide the fate of all trainers throughout Unova, and possibly all over the globe, would soon have a winner.

"Archeops, Earth Power." N called out, sorrow from hurting Touko and her friends radiating from his eyes.

Touko paled, that attack would seriously harm Cobalion, "No!" she cried out, running in front of the Iron Will Pokémon to protect it.

Touko screamed in pain as Earth Power collided with her already wounded back. Managing a weak smile at Cobalion, she looked into his eyes before falling forward. Cobalion cried out as his trainer fell, catching her carefully, anger, fear, and shock in his cry.

'_I surrender, please don't hurt her anymore. Please…' _Cobalion pleaded with N and Archeops._ 'She has shown me that not all humans are cruel. She loves us, and we love her. She has never forced us to do anything we didn't want to do, she even asked us if we wanted to fight you.'_

"C… Cobalion…" Touko whimpered pain wracked her body as she cried into Cobalion's fur.

"Your Cobalion has some sense; it wants to stop fighting to protect you. Please listen to it; I don't want to hurt you either." N called out, fear in his green eyes. "You took on blows from different attacks just to protect your Pokémon. You have shown loyalty and compassion beyond any I've ever seen to a Pokémon before. You truly love them."

"You will still separate Pokémon from the people that love them! You'll destroy the special bond we have with each other!" Touko cried out as Cobalion laid down beside her. "I don't want to lose. I don't want to fail the trainers. But I also don't want to battle you; I don't want my friends hurt."

"Touko… You really are too sweet." N whispered.

~End Flashback~

N approached Touko and picked her up, being careful of her back. Cobalion growled and glared at N.

'_Don't release us until we have said our good byes. We care for her and we will protect her. Don't you dare hurt her either.'_ Cobalion glowered before touching his Pokéball with the tip of his nose and disappearing in a flash of red light.

"Good job, Lord N!" Ghetsis congratulated as he entered the throne room. "Why do you touch this pathetic 'hero'?"

"You WILL NOT speak of you new Queen that way!" N snarled protectively, "She will be my wife, and we will rule Team Plasma with a new motive. She loves all Pokémon and they love her. She will rule at my side. Question me again and, I don't care that you are my father, you will be removed from the council of sages and thrown in jail."

N stalked out of the throne room, Touko's blood trailing along the floor. He entered his bedroom and called for Anthea and Concordia.

"Please clean Touko's wounds and put her in a more comfortable outfit. Make sure she's comfortable and doesn't try to run anywhere. Her body won't be able to handle it with her wounds. I will return with a surprise for her. I should be back by tomorrow." N glided out of the room, still angered by his father's behavior.

N called on Zekrom after grabbing a large bag, 'I hope my sweet Touko won't try to run…' N thought as he got on Zekrom's back.

'_Where are we going?'_ Zekrom asked, curious of the motives N had.

"To Nuvema town, I need to get a present for Touko." N replied as Zekrom took to the sky.

Shortly after N left, Touko began to stir. She looked around, her body sore yet numb. She gave a pained cry as she tried to sit up, back seizing. There was some shuffling, and hands were set on her shoulders, holding her down carefully.

"Don't move, your back is wounded and you'll just hurt yourself." A soft voice told her, golden eyes looking down at the wounded teen.

"Where am I…?" Touko asked the blond woman, taking a moment to recognize the blonde holding her down gently.

"You are in the room you will share with Lord N. I'm sure you remember me." She replied, pulling back slightly. "Lord N wants us to look after you while he's gone, he wants to be sure you heal properly."

"You're Anthea and the pink haired woman is Concordia right?" Touko stumbled over her words and thoughts, eyes blinking blearily.

"Correct, now rest and regain your energy. Lord N will return shortly with a surprise for you. He wants to make you as comfortable as possible Lady Touko." Concordia picked up a Zorua and set it on the bed, "Sleep well, the bell on the table next to you is for you to call on one of the grunts."

Concordia left the room as Serperior slithered onto the bed and curled around Touko. All of her other Pokémon came into the room (as well as they could in Reshiram's case, his head poking through the doorway as he lay in the hall.) Soothing cries left all of her Pokemon as her arms wrapped around her dear starter. Touko sighed happily and fell asleep with the Pokémon keeping her warm.

~That Night~

Touko woke up to Reshiram's growl, suddenly her face stung. She had just been slapped; her eyes darted around, looking for the attacker. It took her a few moments to make out the shadowed form of Ghetsis standing over her. His hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing tighter and tighter. Strangled gasps left her mouth, hands weakly clawing at his wrists, her Pokemon all knocked out with sleep powder.

She struggled in his grasp, terrified and unable to breath. He gave a smug grin, watching as she started to fall unconscious. Suddenly she was freed from Ghetsis' hold, her body wracked with painful coughs. Her watery blue eyes look up, and land on an angered N, his Zoroark having attacked to get him to let her go.

"How dare you." N growled, not wanting Touko hurt. He thought of her as his first real human friend, the goddess' being more like sisters. He wouldn't have his soon-to-be-wife hurt or possibly strangled. Arceus would cast judgment on the seventh sage, judgment would be cast and then there would be no stopping him.


	2. Author's Update

Dear Plasma Queen followers and reviewers,

I have come to tell you, I am still alive! I have been very busy with classes, and I did lose my want to update this story when my flash drive died on me. I've gone over the first chapter a few times and have realized that I can revise it and make it better. I should be done here soon actually, so I ask of you to reread the first chapter. I will work on the second chapter as soon as I can, I thank you for being patient with me and I apologize for taking so long with this update.

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews,

Ebony-The-Black-Dragon


End file.
